Little Love
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Un peu de toi est entré en moi pour toujours et m'a contaminée comme un poison.


Titre : Little Love

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux merveilleuses Clamp.

Notes : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 7 couples avec le thème: la première fois.

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient gagné. Trois mois que Tokyo, le Japon et le monde étaient sauvés. La plupart des gens ne le savaient même pas, tout comme ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient en danger en premier lieu. Seule une poignée d'élus le savaient. Et Tokyo se reconstruisait peu à peu, maintenant que les eaux avaient quitté la ville. Et pendant que les sauveurs du monde effectuaient un repli stratégique à Kyoto, dans une des nombreuses résidences de la famille Suméragi, que Subaru leur avait obligeamment prêtée.

Subaru Sumeragi, treizième chef de la famille Sumeragi, le plus puissant maitre du yin et du yang d'Asie et l'une des personnes ayant contribué à la survie de l'espèce humaine. Tout comme Kamui Shiro, le principal acteur de cette survie, qui regardait sa camarade d'infortune, Arashi Kishu, dans un lit trop grand pour elle, dans une pièce trop blanche à son goût, où le bip incessant de l'électrocardiogramme ne lui rappelait que trop pourquoi son amie était là.

Tentative de suicide.

Oh bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas taillé les veines, n'avait pas sauté du haut d'un pont ou autre tentative bien sanglante, pas plus qu'elle n'avait fait d'overdose médicamenteuse. Non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Arashi. Elle était beaucoup plus subtile que cela. Elle s'était laissée mourir à petit feu en refusant de se sustenter, tout en donnant le change. Personne dans le manoir n'avait remarqué que la jeune fille ne mangeait pas, et ses réserves de magie lui avait permis jusqu'à maintenant d'être suffisamment en forme pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

Et puis, le jour était arrivé où son corps et sa magie n'avaient plus pu supporter un tel rythme et où elle s'était évanouie dans les escaliers. Elle avait été directement hospitalisée, et depuis, plusieurs fils étaient reliés de son corps à plusieurs machines pendant que Kamui se rongeait le sang, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche depuis trois mois. Depuis la mort de Sorata.

Ce jour là, Kamui avait perdu un ami inestimable, et Arashi son âme-sœur. Les deux s'étaient alors rapprochés, unis par une même perte. Mais la douleur d'Arashi était beaucoup plus vive. Elle se sentait coupable de sa mort. Il était mort pour la protéger et elle ne pouvait l'accepter, même si elle connaissait son destin depuis le début.

Une main, glacée, toucha doucement celle de Kamui, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta. Arashi le regardait de ce regard vide qu'elle abordait depuis trois mois. Personne n'avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire depuis bien longtemps. Il semblait à Kamui que c'était depuis que Yuzuriha, la plus jeune de leur groupe, avait été retrouvée saine et sauve avant la bataille finale. Avant que Sorata ne meure.

Kamui saisit la main de son amie, l'englobant des sienne, espérant ainsi lui apporter cette chaleur dont elle semblait tant manquer. Ils restèrent bien une heure comme cela, sans prononcer un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, il leu suffisait de lire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir dans les yeux de l'autre. Pendant la seconde heure qui passa, Kamui entendit Subaru passer dans la chambre et déposer un baiser sur le front d'Arashi et ressortir de la chambre. Etrangement, ces deux là, malgré leurs similitudes, n'arrivaient pas à rester dans la même pièce. Lorsque Sorata était encore là, Arashi avait expliqué cela par le fait qu'elle lui ne rappelait que trop ce qu'il avait perdu et ce dont il était responsable. Et Subaru avait donné la même explication deux mois auparavant, concernant Arashi.

« Monsieur Shiro ? »

Kamui sortit de ses pensées, tournant son attention vers le médecin qui l'avait interpelé. C'était le médecin qui avait pris Arashi en charge à son arrivée aux urgences et qui avait lancé une batterie de tests, dont plusieurs prises de sang, pour savoir de quoi souffrait la jeune femme et déterminer les carences qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il devait avoir les résultats des tests à présent, comme en attestaient la liasse de papiers qu'il tenait sur son bloc note.

« Si vous voulez bien sortir, je dois avoir une conversation avec Mademoiselle Kishu. »

Kamui tourna son regard vers son amie, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Voulait-elle qu'il sorte ? Ou qu'il reste ? D'un simple coup de tête, Kamui comprit qu'elle préférait qu'il ne soit pas là. Il pressa donc la main de son amie une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant Subaru qui attendait, assis sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Kamui s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Le médecin voulait lui parler en privé. » Répondit Kamui à la question silencieuse de Subaru.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle. »

« J'imagine qu'il va lui parler des risques de l'anorexie, qu'il lui recommande de suivre un psychologue et que nous allons être mis à contribution pour bien vérifier qu'elle se nourrit à chaque repas en quantité raisonnable. »

« Et vérifier qu'elle ne se fasse pas vomir. » Ajouta sombrement Subaru.

« Et s'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas un autre moyen de rejoindre Sorata. » Conclut Kamui.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans le silence durant de longues minutes, observant le manège des infirmières, brancardiers, médecins et autres qui passaient devant eux. Finalement, le médecin sortit de la chambre d'Arashi, tandis que Kamui et Subaru se levaient comme un seul homme, quémandant d'une même voix des nouvelles de leur amie.

« C'est à elle de vous le dire. Mais je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle aura besoin de vous. Même si je pense qu'elle ait désormais trouvé une raison de vivre. »

C'est sur cette phrase sibylline pour Kamui que le médecin quitta les deux hommes, tandis que Subaru se ruait déjà vers la chambre. Kamui ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Subaru, qui semblait toujours éteint et flegmatique, était soudain une pile d'énergie et un sourire fleurissait même sur ses lèvres.

Le temps que Kamui atteigne la porte de la chambre d'Arashi, il avait déjà mille scénarii en tête. Mais aucun ne représentait Subaru touchant le ventre d'Arashi, les yeux brillant comme ceux d'un enfant à Noel. Et Arashi, Arashi qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire sourire, elle souriait ! Son sourire était certes teinté de tristesse mais elle souriait ! C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Sorata qu'elle souriait et cela remplit Kamui de joie. Elle était peut-être enfin sur le chemin de la guérison.

Arashi se tourna vers lui, souriant, une main sur une partie de son ventre pendant que Subaru bougeait les siennes sur les parties découvertes du reste de son ventre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que le changement que je percevais dans ta magie était dû au fait que tu n'étais plus vierge, et que c'était pour cela que ta magie était en partie teintée par celle de Sorata. » Racontait Subaru avec excitation. « Mais en fait, c'est ce petit haricot que je sentais ! »

Haricot ? Qui est-ce que Subaru appelait haricot ? Et soudain, Kamui comprit. Arashi était enceinte. Et ce petit haricot, comme Subaru l'appelait était l'enfant de Sorata. Kamui sourit. Sorata avait trouvé le moyen de rester près d'Arashi de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

« Je ne t'autorise pas à appeler mon bébé un haricot ! » Menaça Arashi.

« Oui mais un joli haricot » Répondit Subaru, faisant rire Arashi pour la première fois depuis la mort de son amant.

« Oui, un joli haricot. Mon petit bébé. Ma petite étoile à moi. »

Kamui et Subaru se regardèrent en souriant. L'étoile du Mont Koya était le surnom de Sorata lorsqu'il était enfant. Ils en étaient sûrs maintenant, Arashi vivrait, et cet enfant à venir serait choyé et aimé plus que raison. Il était après tout la concrétisation de l'amour que Sorata et Arashi se portaient.

Ils auraient de nombreuses crises à passer, des déprimes passagères à surmonter, des moments d'angoisse et de découragement. Mais cet enfant à naitre était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse leur arriver. Et d'un seul coup, l'avenir ne semblait plus aussi sombre.

**Fin.**


End file.
